


what lies beneath

by Helpmelearntofly (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Vampires, Were-Creatures, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Helpmelearntofly
Summary: Keith has always been interested in the supernatural and he follows a lead on vampires. Unbeknownst to him, he just landed himself in between some serious drama.





	what lies beneath

Keith types away at his laptop, completely enthralled with the article in front of him. His phone dings and he looks away from his laptop. The screen lights up, indicating a text from Lance. It brings a smile on his face and he grabs his phone.

 

>  _lanceylance:_ hey mullet, whatcha doing?

 

Keith lets out a chuckle and rolls his eyes, typing out a response. 

 

> _keithyboy:_ vampire research, of course. you?

> _lanceylance:_ figures lol. i'm so bored. hit me w some facts

 

Keith huffs softly, soft grin still plastered on his face. He looks up at his screen, squinting at it and trying to find something interesting to send to Lance without scaring him away. He finds a fact that includes history, Lance's favorite subject. 

 

> _keithyboy:_  the Egyptian goddess Sekhmet was known to drink blood. the ancient fanged goddess Kaliof India also had a powerful desire for blood. pretty cool, yeah?

> _lanceylance:_ ancient cultures are pretty cool, yeah. did they have vampires in egypt?

> _keithyboy:_ they believed if a part of your soul wasnt properly put to rest it would come back and sometimes it would make people drink blood. so, id say yeah kinda

> _lanceylance:_ but the sun in egypttttt

> _keithboy:_ they arent like our modern interpretation of vamps

> _lanceylance:_ wonder if these sparkled

> _keithyboy:_ aaaaand blocked. 

> _lanceylance:_ im hurt...

> _keithyboy:_ die mad about it. 

 

Keith locks his phone and starts scrolling through the website he's on. It seems pretty sketchy and it's been around since 2001. There's a comment section and it seemed like it was written in code. It kind of looks like an ancient language and he vaguely wonders if Lance might recognize it. Speaking of which, Lance is now spamming Keith.

 

> _lanceylance:_ keith please 

> _lanceylance:_ keith

> _lanceylance:_ keef

> _lanceylance: queef_

> _keithyboy:_ fineee

> _keithyboy:_ can you do me a favor?

> _lanceylance:_ as long as you keep talking to me

 

Keith feels his cheeks light up at the response and he groans, putting his head against the desk. He takes a while to stand up and click a picture of the comment section on the website.

 

> _keithyboy:_ do you recognize this language?

> _keithyboy:_   **(1 attachment)**

> _lanceylance:_ that looks like a mix of latin and greek

> _lanceylance:_ thats definitely latin and greek and seems like a bit of maybe hebrew??

> _lanceylance:_ dude thats so cool 

> _keithyboy:_ i found it on a vamp site lol

> _lanceylance:_ think you finally found some real shit 

> _keithyboy:_ are you fucking with me or what?

> _lanceylance:_ why would i? i support your mlm-(man loving monster)-ness 100%

> _keithyboy:_ okay lance...... good night asshole

 

Keith locks his phone again and looks at the screen. He sighs and bookmarks the page. The clock on his desk blinks 11:48 and Keith groans out loud. He should sleep, he knows it. There's school tomorrow and there's a big test. He has a staring contest with the clock, waiting for time to slow down or go backwards so he has more time to stay up.

 

He finally gives in and walks over to his bed, tucking himself in. He closes his eyes, drifting to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

"My lord," a small voice rings through the quiet room. Glowing golden eyes open, landing on the small figure. "Yes," a smooth voice speaks out. The small figure looks up and smiles nervously. "Lord Lotor, I am Marie. My master, Antok, has sent orders to collect a human. They have stumbled upon a site once used and are trying to decipher the words."

 

Lotor looks down at her and his lips roll up into a snarl. "I'm assuming I get the information, yes?" Marie nods and holds up a piece of paper. Lotor snaps and someone zips by, the paper now in his hands. He looks down at it and hums. "I assume we have until tomorrow morning, yes?" Marie nods again and Lotor grins. "That will be all," he waves and someone zips by, picking up Marie and throwing her out of the room in seconds. 

 

Lotor sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ezor," he calls out. A pink blur whirs past Lotor and stops in front of him. "Present," she calls out, a big smile on her face. "I have a task for you and Acxa." Ezor's smile grows bigger and she jumps in the air. "What is it?" Lotor sighs and holds the paper in the air. Ezor grabs it and reads it quickly. "I'm down for it. Have you called Acxa already?" Lotor shakes his head and snaps. In a second, Acxa is standing in the room, right next to Ezor. She squeals and Acxa gives her a tired look. 

 

Lotor clears his throat and they both look up at him. "Acxa, you have been assigned to a task with Ezor. She has all the information. You have less than four hours." Acxa nods and looks at Ezor. She smiles at her and Ezor squeals again, making Acxa smirk. "Yes, my lord," she looks back at Lotor, who nods and waves them off. They run out of the room.

 

"So," Ezor says, checking Acxa out. It makes her chuckle, placing her hand on her hips. "So," Acxa says with a playful tone. Ezor gives her a sheepish smile and looks down. "I have all the information on this paper," Ezor passes it to Acxa and she reads it over, humming softly. "Well, let's get to it." Acxa runs off into the night, Ezor following close behind with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Lotor sits in silence, basking in the peace around him. It doesn't last long because the smell of wet dog fills the room. A growl is heard before three figures walk into the room. "Master," Nyma says softly. Lotor sighs and looks down at her. Beside her, Hunk and Shay wave at Lotor. "We gotta talk," Shay says, looking pointedly at Nyma. Lotor waves his hand and she runs off. 

 

"Alright, wig head, we have an issue," Hunk says, walking closer to Lotor. "Watch what you say, dog breath," he spits out. Hunk rolls his eyes and looks back at Shay, who's holding back a smile. "There's a clan moving in on the west. I'm not sure if they're on your radar but they dried someone out last night." Lotor grimaces and huffs. "I was unawre. The issue?"

 

Hunk groans and rolls his eyes. "They've fed on one person. What's stopping them from drinking out the whole town?" Lotor smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Your scent, mostly. Half the town smells of shit." Shay finally lets out a chuckle and Lotor's eyes flash towards her before looking back at Hunk. Hunk is smiling now, too. "What do you want me to do about them?"

 

Hunk takes a deep breath and looks straight at Lotor's eyes. "I want Zethrid. For a week." Silence rings throughout the room. Lotor looks down at Hunk with wide eyes. He cracks a smile and sighs. He whistles and Zethrid appears on her knee before Lotor. "My lord," she looks up a Lotor.

 

"You have been requested by the werewolf pack for a week to help them terminate a new clan issue. Do you accept?" Lotor nods his head and Zethrid stands up. "Yes, master. I accept the task." She turns to regard Hunk and Shay and she bows. They bow back at her. "Sister, brother. What am I needed for?"

 

Hunk looks at Shay, who has a bright blush on her cheek. "I'm honored you see me as your sister," she starts, "we were tasked to bring you with us to fight against a vampire clan who has broken the rules set up by your leader." Hunk nods next to her, smiling softly. Zethrid looks at Lotor, waiting for confirmation. He nods and Zethrid smiles and nods back. 

 

"Lord," Acxa strolls into the room, regarding Hunk and Shay with a bow and Zethrid with a nod. They greet her back and she looks at Lotor. "The target has been acquired." Ezor bounces in, followed by Nyma with a human in her arms. Said human is screaming and squirming in her arms. Hunk and Shay look at each other before looking at the human. "Isn't that Lance's friend," Shay whispers. Hunk nods absently.

 

He turns to look at Lotor, who's examining his nails. "Yes," Lotor asks, making a face. Hunk points at Keith and Lotor sighs. He waves his hand and Nyma rips the gag away from Keith. "What's going  _on?_ " The question hangs in the air as everyone looks around at each other. 

 

"Is it a bad time to mention that he's been asking us to turn him all the way here?" Ezor smiles sheepishly and Acxa's eyes widen. "Ezor," she snaps. Lotor sighs and shakes his head. "Did you bite the human, Ezor?" Ezor looks at Acxa, who starts shaking her head and sighs.

 

"My lord, I apologize. The instructions stated that we must make sure he swore to secrecy the only way we see fit. We thought it would be a good idea to invite him to join us." Acxa bows, lifting her hood to cover her head. All eyes fall on Ezor, who jumps and scrambles to cover herself with her hood. "What the fuck," Keith calls out loudly.

 

"Lotor, can I request Keith as well? We think he might be useful," Hunk says quickly. Lotor hums and looks around at the group in the room. "I'll allow you to take the changeling if someone accompanies you. And since Ezor and Acxa are now being punished," he shoots a glare at them, "effective immediately. And Zethrid is already joining you. Nyma, do you accept the task of protecting the changeling and informing him of the rules?" Nyma nods and bows. 

 

"So it's settled. Hunk, Shay, Zethrid, Nyma and,er," Lotor looks at Keith and blinks. Keith blinks back. "I'm Keith," he says. Lotor nods. "Keith. You shall go fix the new clan issue. If you fail to do so, Zethrid and Nyma are exempt from tasks and our deal with the wolves is going to be edited." Everyone looks around at each other and nod. Lotor waves his hand and the room clears itself out.


End file.
